


Where Did it All Go Wrong?

by RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone’s Two Favourite Badass Latinas, F/F, It’s Rosa and Amy for goodness sake, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, There’s fluff closer to the end I promise, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa/pseuds/RosaRosaRosaaaaaaa
Summary: After two months of a blissful relationship, something changes between Rosa and Amy. As Rosa starts avoiding her, sleeping late and constantly arguing with her girlfriend, Santiago has to figure out what’s going on and save the relationship with the woman she cares most about (with Jake there for emotional support).I promise it’s supper fluffy by the end just stick with me.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> Thank you so much for taking time to read my story!! I am actually so proud of this fic, it has been quite a few months in the making. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, I have a special place in my heart for Rosa and Amy xx.

“I’m just saying, if you stopped trying to coordinate our lives with one of those couples magazines we wouldn’t be having this argument.”  
“We’re having an argument?”  
“I just- I don’t know, okay? I’m leaving, I’ll catch the bus home.” Rosa turned on her heel and walked out of the furniture shop before Amy could reply, and the smaller woman watched her girlfriend stalk angrily out of the store.  
“Ma’am, have you and your girlfriend selected a colour scheme?” Said a cheerful sales attendant who had badly misread the situation.  
“Actually Lina, can I reschedule?” Amy asked, disappointed.  
“Oh! Oh Of course- I understand.” Nodded the sales woman, although she was no longer smiling. As the two walked to the counter Amy couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt by what Rosa had said. Amy had been planning this trip for weeks, the binders stacked everywhere around their bed were extremely hard to miss. She had always thought Rosa had liked her shopping trips, but Amy got the feeling that was no longer the case. As the now annoyed attendant began to type away on her keyboard, Amy interrupted  
“Actually Linda, is it okay if I just call you? I don’t want to make any plans.” Lina rolled her eyes and walked off, and Amy, not feeling in the mood to critique her awful customer service resigned to writing a poor yelp review later.  
As she walked aimlessly through the mall she reflected on what had so far been a miserable week. Every morning since a few weeks ago, Amy had left Rosa lying in bed, after her girlfriend had denied Amys cooked breakfast and declared that she’d catch the train to work instead. She’d left clothes all over their apartment, leaving Amy to clean up every night after she had gone to bed, and she had forgotten their anniversary. Amy had cried in the bathroom as work constantly that week, it sounded pathetic, but she couldn’t help but feel she had done something wrong. Every night she had asked Rosa to go have dinner somewhere nice with her, or tried to start a movie marathon, but her ideas never had any success. She and Rosa hardly talked anymore, they could be in the same house all day and neither would try start a conversation.  
In any other relationship, Amy would have tried to sit down and discuss the problem through structured debate, but she got the feeling that Rosa wouldn’t be all for her idea.  
As she unlocked the car they shared, Amy tried to think through where everything had gone wrong.  
As she drove through the rainy streets accompanied by dismal traffic, Amy felt the vibration of her phone against her leg. Looking down, her heart lifted when she saw her girlfriends name in place of the caller ID, and picked up straight away.  
“Rosa? Where are you? How is everything?” Amy asked urgently, starting to feel worried about her missing girlfriend.  
“Good evening Detective Santiago. This is Captain Raymond Holt of the 99th Precinct, I am calling from Detective Diaz’s phone.”  
“Oh, good evening Captain, what’s going on?” Amy asked far less enthusiastically than she would have normally if her captain had called her.  
“There’s been a hold up at a bank and I need you on the case with Detective Diaz immediately.” Amy, unsure how she felt about working a case with Rosa, turned her car around and started driving toward the scene of the crime.  
“Alright Captain, I’m coming now.” Amy sighed. So much for renovating their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy ducked under the police tape and walked hastily inside the bank, where Captain Holt and Rosa were making notes and dusting for fingerprints.  
“Ah! Detective Santiago, thank you for coming in on such short notice. I just talked to the bank manager, over ten thousand dollars has been stolen, witnesses are currently talking to the sketch artist, but there have been no major breakthroughs. I’m off to talk to the uniformed officers, I’ll leave you and Diaz to it.” Said Captain Holt, not waiting for a reply before marching off to brief the officers.  
Amy walked over to Rosa, who had already turned away.   
“Hey!” She said gently, keeping her distance from her potentially dangerous girlfriend. Rosa simply nodded, as she continued to dust an obviously spotless cabinet.   
“So, what’s the goss, girl?” She continued awkwardly, unsure what to say. Rosa rolled her eyes and turned to face her.  
“Well, one worker and two civilians were shot and the gang who initiated the robbery are nowhere to be seen. If that’s what you were asking.” She replied dryly.   
Sensing that their conversation was heading quickly downhill, Amy busied herself investigating the ATMs that had been broken open.   
“Clean break, opened from the outside, weapon of choice seems to be a crow bar,” Amy flicked open her notebook.  
“All witnesses were held at gunpoint while the robbery took place. Perps said to have escaped in a white van.” She finished, looking over to Rosa who was still dusting the same cabinet, and who didn’t look up during Amys analysis. Feeling a little upset, Amy busied herself with her favourite distraction, hard work.  
“Alright, I need access to any security tapes around the venue, and I want any evidence that has already been discovered brought to me for investigation.” She said to the officers around the scene, who scurried in different directions to complete her orders, leaving only her and Rosa, who continued to dust.   
“So I was thinking, maybe we could make dinner together tonight, maybe tacos or quesadillas. We could watch a movie if you want or we could just sit and... do nothing if you want to.” Amy rambled, moving closer to Rosa.  
“I’m heading out tonight, I already made plans.” Rosa said, dismissively, as Amy seemed to drop a little.   
“Oh. Well that’s okay, I’ll leave dinner in the fridge if you want any when you get back.” She said, emotionless, as she walked off aimlessly, feeling defeated.  
“Searg, we have the tapes for you to examine.” Said a nervous looking young officer who stood shyly before Amy.   
“Great, that should be all.” Nodded Amy. With one final look at Rosa, who was still dusting her stupid cabinet, she left to go look at a few pointless security tapes, before driving home alone, and falling asleep... alone.


	3. The Weight of the World

Just as she had guessed, Amy woke up alone the next morning. It seemed that Rosa had spent the night somewhere else, or maybe just riding her bike. Feeling slightly concerned at the absence of her girlfriend, Amy walked down the hall of their apartment to find her mobile, but stopped short, seeing Rosa passed out on the couch. She sighed softly, trying to think of where she could have gone wrong. She was so frustrated at Rosa, Amy just wanted her girlfriend to tell her what had gone wrong so they could fix it, but it seemed like Rosa didn’t notice or care that their relationship was fizzling out.   
“Rosa. Wake up.” Amy shook her girlfriend awake gently, knowing that Rosa wouldn’t want to be late for work, especially as she had been named primary of the case. As she rubbed Rosas shoulder gently, her girlfriend began to stir. Amy smiled, but soon jumped out of the way, as Rosa jumped up and pulled a knife out of her jacket.  
“Get down!” Rosa yelled, glaring around the room, until she saw Amy shaking in the corner.  
“Oh. Sorry Ames.” She said, dropping her knife onto the carpet.  
“It’s all good.” Amy quickly reassured her, excited that she and Rosa were finally having a conversation. “What do you want for breakfast?” She said gently,  
“Not hungry.” Replied Rosa, pulling herself up from the couch and putting her boots on. Somehow she had managed to maintain perfect curls and un-crinkled clothes all through the night, and as she slid her knife back into her jacket and headed out the door, she gave a Amy a simple   
“Later.” Before grabbing her helmet and leaving. As Amy stood alone in the kitchen, she slid down the wall and sat, suddenly feeling very alone, still trying to think about when everything had fallen apart.   
After her swift and emotionless breakup with Pimento, Rosa had been quick to profess her love to Amy instead, who, having been out of the closet for almost a year and just waiting for a chance to ask Rosa out was elated to say the least. For two months since then, the two had been inseparable. Amy had been quick to learn that Rosas bark was worse than her bite, and that the taller woman was far more sensitive than she let on. It was only a few weeks ago that slowly but surely, something in their relationship had shifted. Rosa began coming home late, sleeping for hours and being in a constant state of unhappiness whenever Amy was around. Amy was very distressed about the entire ordeal, she lay awake every night trying to find a solution to whatever the hell their problem was, but didn’t think Rosa would be partial to couples therapy. Having lost her appetite, Amy showered and slid into her sergeants uniform, getting in her car and driving to work. Everything seemed to be a dull shade of grey as she drove through the streets of New York to get to work. As she neared the precinct she passed the restaurant she and Rosa had had their first official date at, and tried unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that slid silently down her cheeks as she drove on. By the time she was at the precinct, Amy unbuckled her seatbelt, curled up in her car seat and ugly cried. Rosa meant so much to her it made her sick thinking about it, Rosa was the person who would find her like this in her car after a long day of work, pull her into her lap and cuddle her until she stopped crying. But after hearing a tap on the windscreen and turning to see who was intruding on her meltdown, it was Jake who stood there, concern written across his face, instead of Rosa.  
Opening the door, very embarrassed, Amy looked up at Jake, at a loss for words.  
“What’s up Santiago? Where’s Rosa?” Amy tried to compose herself as Jake spoke, but as soon as he mentioned Rosa she began to sob all over again.   
“She- Rosa- hates me.” She stuttered pathetically, as Jake frowned in confusion.   
“She loves you Amy, she’s your girlfriend.” But Amy shook her head, dissolving into another fit of sobs.   
“Here, move over.” Jake said, as Amy, obediently moved over to the passenger seat.   
“What’s going on Ames? This isn’t like you and it definitely doesn’t sound like Rosa.” After crying for a little longer and finally calming down, Amy met Jakes eyes.   
“I don’t know, Jake. Everything was fine, better than fine for 2 months, but ever since a few weeks ago something changed. Rosa isn’t talking to me, she’s always in a bad mood she’s never home, and- and I don’t want to make assumptions but I think.. no, it’s stupid.”   
“What is it Ames?”   
“It feels like... she’s cheating on me.” Amy said, hating to admit what had been lurking at the back of her mind for weeks.  
“Amy, I know Rosa, she would never do something like this.”   
“I thought I knew her too, Jake. But it’s almost like I did something and she changed.”   
“Did you do something?”   
“I don’t think so! I’ve been wracking my brain all week trying to think of what I might have done but I’ve got nothing.” Amy slumped hopelessly in her seat, as a tear trickled down the bridge of her nose.   
“Amy, Rosa loves you. I know she does, she talks more about you than she talks about violence now, which, by the way is just weird. I’m sure she’s just working a hard case.” Amy nodded, trying to convince herself it was that and nothing more.  
“Come here.” Jake said, sensing that she didn’t quite believe him. He wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her into him, as a few more stray tears swelled in Amys eyes. As Jake broke off the embrace, he climbed out of the car, leaving Amy alone.  
“Santiago, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I’m here.”   
“Thanks, Peralta.” Amy sat alone for a few more moments before following Jake up to work.


	4. Chapter 4

As the elevator doors slid open, Amy took a deep breath. Trying to normalise her walk so no one would guess anything was off about her attitude, she took a few very unnatural quick strides up to her desk, only pausing to place a coffee she had ordered for Rosa on her girlfriends desk, forcing herself not to make eye contact with the face framed by beautifully positioned dark curls.  
Planting herself firmly down in her chair, Amy got to work filling in case file after case file, never once looking to see what Rosa was doing, or if she was perhaps looking at her (well, maybe she did a few times).  
By the time lunch had arrived, Amy looked up to see that Rosas desk was no longer accommodated by her fiesty girlfriend. The office was mostly deserted, as everyone had agreed to go out to Boyle’s new food cart for lunch. Amy was the only detective left on her floor. Spotting Rosas leather jacket still hanging on her chair, something possessed Amy to go and sit down at her girlfriends desk, and wrap the jacket tightly around her. She inhaled Rosas scent, whiskey and gunpowder, and felt tears well in her eyes as she spotted the one personal item on Rosas desk, a photo of her and Amy at Shaw’s, attached at the hip, sitting together at the bar. Amy sniffed a little, and rubbed her eyes, two actions that had very little to do with her allergies, and set about doing the only thing she could think of when her emotions became too much to handle, clean.  
Rosa had never minded before when Amy tidied her belongings around their shared apartment, and so, feeling very at ease with her idea, she began to clean off all of Rosas desk, spraying and dusting and sanitising until all of the cleaning chemicals had made her brain feel stuffy and numb, and successfully blocked out all of her thoughts of Rosa (except for the few stray tears that she may or may not have she’d when she saw the coffee she had bought for Rosa in her trash can, unconsumed).  
By the end of lunch, Rosas desk looked cleaner than ever, all of her drawers were rearranged, and the alarming amount of weapons in her desk drawers had all been categorised by Amy, who, even being Workplace Weekly’s Organiser of the Month, considered her efforts most satisfactory.  
As she stood back and surveyed her handiwork, the door to Captain Holts office swung open, revealing Raymond Holt himself, who, Amy assumed had been out at lunch.  
“Any reason why you are cleaning Detective Diaz’s desk instead of categorising files, Santiago?” He asked, sounding suspicious. Holt was not concerned at Amy slacking off, besides, they were still on lunch break, but he did wonder why she would choose cleaning an already neat desk over filling out paperwork (her favourite thing to do).  
“Captain Holt! Oh, I’m finished processing all of my cases.” Amy said, sheepishly.  
“Then I command you to take the rest of the afternoon off.” He told her. “We have more than enough people here to take care of any new cases, and after observing your behaviour from my office, it seems to me like you need a break.” Holt finished.  
“But, Captain-“  
“That’s an order, Santiago, go take a break.” Nodding silently, Amy picked up her bag and walked quickly to the elevator, trying to convince herself that maybe some extra time to herself would sort out all her problems.  
Once she reached the bottom floor, Amy smiled at Rosa, who was entering the building with everyone else, knowing the surprise she had in-store when she rode the elevator upstairs and saw her desk. Rosa just stared back, and turned to quickly start a conversation with Gina, walking past Amy.  
Walking to her car a little down-hearted, Amy took a few backstreets home and found some of her favourite documentaries on Netflix, snuggling Rosas favourite pillow (a black, faux snake skin covered one), and drawing the blinds to her apartment windows, as she spent her afternoon in blissful happiness.  
Later that evening, Amy heard a key twist in the lock, and sat upright, seeing Rosa storm into their apartment, looking anything but happy.  
“Rosa! I wasn’t expecting-“  
“Did you clean my desk?”  
“What? I mean yes, but-“  
“Why would you do that? I hate it when you clean up after me like I’m your kid or something! If you’re really annoyed at how messy I am than I’ll just leave.” Rosa barked, as Amy shrank back into the couch, willing the tears welling in her eyes not to give her away.  
“I thought you liked it when I cleaned up?” She trembled  
“Yeah, well now my case file is missing, and I can’t close my latest drug bust, and it’s all because you’re so damn careless and lost my fucking case file!” Rosa kicked their apartment door in anger.  
“Babe, I’m sorry.” Amy choked, as tears trickled down her cheeks, looking up hopelessly at Rosa, who stood, apparently unmoved by Amys unhappiness.  
“Damn right.” Mumbled Rosa, storming off into their bedroom, glaring at any inanimate object of furniture that dared block her path.  
As Amy sat shivering on the couch, her brain worked a thousand miles an hour.  
“You’re so stupid, losing Rosas case file, I can see why anyone wouldn’t want to date you.” She yelled at herself in the confines of her mind.  
As the light streaming through the blinds began to fade into night, Amy stayed curled up in a throw blanket, confused and mad at herself for not being able to figure out why this had all happened.  
At around 10pm, after having sat alone and immobile by herself, Amy felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Jerking away slightly, and turning to see Rosa, with puffy red eyes sit behind her on the couch, she let herself relax a little.  
“Amy- I’m really sorry.” Said Rosa, in a shaky and vulnerable voice, as Amy turned to face her.  
“Oh Rosa, it’s fine. I’m sorry- just tell me what I’m doing wrong, I promise it’ll never happen again I’m just glad-“  
“No, it’s not you babe, you’re so perfect. You’d never let this happen.” Rosa began to sob uncharacteristically by the end of her sentence. Wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend, and cuddling up close to her, Amy was confused by everything Rosa was saying.  
“Never do what, Rosa?”  
“I-“ before she could even start her sentence, Rosa began to cry even more, burying her head in Amys shoulder and trembling as she cried.  
“Rosa, you can tell me anything I promise.” Amy reassured her, though she was bracing herself for what she was sure was coming next. She just wished Rosa had told her she was unhappy in their relationship, instead of cheating.  
Rosa pulled away from Amy slowly, reaching in to one of the deepest pockets of her leather jacket, and pulling out a white stick.  
“Rosa, is that a pregnancy test?” Amy asked, shocked. All Rosa could do was nod, as more tears welled up in the taller woman’s eyes.  
“I- I took it today, I’m pregnant.” Amy sat in stunned silence for a few moments, letting the reality of Rosas situation dawn on her. This explained everything, the fatigue, Rosas bad temper, her always avoiding Amy, even the abandoned coffee made sense now.  
“Who’s is it? How long ago did, y’know...” Amy couldn’t bring herself to finished the sentence.  
“It’s Pimentos, I must’ve of gotten pregnant while we were still dating. I missed my period a few weeks ago, but I just thought that it was because I hadn’t been eating well what with the whole drug rink.”  
“So you haven’t been cheating on me?” Amy asked, a tiny but still evident ray of hope shining in her head. Rosa stared at her girlfriend, shocked that she though Rosa might’ve been cheating.  
“Of course not babe. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, there’s no way I’d ever cheat on you. I just hate myself for letting this happen, and for taking all my anger at myself out on you.” Rosa wrapped her arms around a relieved Amy, who had allowed all of the past few weeks emotion to leave her through her tears. For the next few minutes, both Rosa and Amy cried together silently, embracing as the situation dawned on both of them.  
“I’m so sorry, if you want to break things off I totally understand.” Rosa whispered. “But I’m keeping it.” Amy pulled away from her girlfriends embrace, looking shocked.  
“Are you joking? I fell in love with you and whoever’s in there isn’t going to change that.” She said, placing a hand gently on Rosas stomach.  
“Besides, I always wanted kids- I just didn’t think it would happen this quickly. We’re dealing with this together, I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” Amy said gently, pressing a gentle kiss to Rosas lips, which said more about her feelings than any words could express.  
“I’m just happy we’re talking again.” She admitted, a few more tears running down the bridge of her nose, onto the black pillow she was still hugging slightly.  
“I love you.” Rosa said, looking down, as if regretting professing her love for Amy, in fear her girlfriend wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings.  
“Oh Rosa, I love you too.” For a while they shared slow, passionate kiss, Amy carefully averting her weight from resting on Rosa, but still putting her all into the kiss.  
That night, as Amy lay entwined with Rosa in their bed, she let out a sigh. Everything that had happened that day had been so fast. But all she knew was that she wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
